I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a laser pointer and, more specifically, to a laser pointer with external device connector that can connect to other external devices, such a writing device.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that laser pointers are often seen in our daily life. The purpose of laser pointer is for users to point to specific location or object, therefore laser pointers are used in the classrooms or speeches.
The known laser pointers are sub-divided into two types, one of them has lighting device only and is for pointing purpose, the other type combines with writing device, such as pens for both writing and pointing; basically both types are designed in definite configuration without capability to connect to other objects.
In the real application, while using laser pointers, writing function is accompanied; in the classrooms and speeches, when lecturers apply laser pointers, they still apply white board to write and illustrate for further explanation, therefore they hold microphone with one hand, the other hand (usually right hand) holds the laser pointer and pen at the same time, such is not convenient and might effect lecturers performance. If the laser pointers cannot combine writing function, users have to carry both of them separately, such also introduce inconvenience.